particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Coalition
The Royalist Coalition of Beluzia consists of the noble families who supported the Karav Dynasty during their conflicts with the Stanton family. The Karavs and Stantons were seen as the major participants in the political scene in Beluzia. The less influential families sought to side themselves with whoever they respected more. Of the 2 coalitions, the Royalists have been more powerful over the course of time. Supporting Houses *Karav Dynasty *House of Lligro *Williams Family *House of David *Takanashi Clan *House of Barbossa History The Karav Dynasty and the House of Lligro were the leading forces of the Royalist Coalition in the early Aristocratic era. They endorsed each other in every election. The leaders of both houses were responsible for the Tackstov Coup, as it was named after them: Tackoppe I & Kristov I. Many of their reforms were opposed by the Stantons. Eventually, the Patterson family and the Williams family joined the scene. At first, there was effort to include everyons in deciding the structure of the cabinet. Everyone was given an equal share of responsibility in appointing ministers, despite the difference in the number of seats they had in the federal council. This all changed when a Finance Minister, appointed by the Stantons, upset the High Count. He persuaded the federal council to support him in firing her. This caused a division in the council, since many members considered it a rash move. He proposed a new cabinet which was rejected. In anger, he staged a coup. Karavs and Lligros had full control of the government until the summer of 3298. Together, they had 51 seats, and the detractors had 48 seats. In July 3298, the Karavs did terribly in the federal polls. They and the Lligros lost 6 seats each. The Royalist Coalition lost an overall 12 seats, bringing them down to 39. The Blue Coalition now had 60 seats. Failing to negotiate with the Royalist Coalition, the Blue Coalition put together their own government, but it failed to perform its duties properly. By the year 3300, the Pattersons were off the throne and the Karavs were in power again for a short while. They lost power after 20 months, this time to the Williams Family who was still in the Blue Coalition. The Blue Coalition remained in power for another 5 years, but a dispute between the Stanton family and the Williams family caused the coalition to split up. The Williams family then joined the Royalist coalition to support the Karavs for the throne, thereby abandoning the Stantons and bringing a long prosperous reign for the Royalists for another 2 decades. before the Blue Coalition rose again, with new members from the House of Astredies. The Blue Coalition successfully seized power in 3227, however they lost it very quickly, and faced heavy "punishment" when the Royalists returned to power. The Royalists have been in power ever since, having new members from the House of Barbossa and the Takanashi Clan, who each eventually became major influences to the entire coalition. Victoria Barbossa was declared leader of the Royalist coalition when Kristov III went to Gaduridos to topple the Adamsonite regime. They remained in close contact. Control of the Throne The Royalists seized control of the nation in 3286. They toppled the Stantons and took the throne by force, declaring it for themselves. To date, there is a dispute over who was "the first legitimate High Count" and the Royalists argue that it was Tackoppe I, while the Blue Coalition argue that it was the Stantons The Williams Family had joined the Royalist Coalition in 3315. The throne was declared "vacant" in October 3330. Kristov II was assassinated in March 3351. His consort, Celeste, reigned as High Countess for 8 months on her own, and their son, Kristov III, ran off to invade Gaduridos. Policies Royalists have been generally divided on social issues, only being bound into alliance by their coincidence of political interests, which revolved around keeping the Blue Coalition out of power, assuming that the Blue Coalition would incite civil conflict to seize power for themselves. Most members of the Royalist coalition tended to lean left of center in economic affairs, while members of the Blue Coalition tend to lean center-right on both economic and social issues. Category:Political coalitions in Beluzia